the_olde_worldefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogre
Ogrer (Reichspiel: Oger, Classical: Orcus) er en af den Gamle Verdens mest unikke racer. Ogrer er som regel cirka 2,5 til 3 meter høje, vejer lidt under et kvart til et halvt ton, og er halvt så brede som de er høje, der er dog legender om ogre der har været dobbelt så store. Blandt andet grundet deres størrelse og deres hjemstavns sparse mængde af mad er ogre kendt for at kunne spise utrolig store mængder mad, men også for at have en utrolig varieret kost, med alt fra geder til sten. Deres hudfarver er næsten ens med mennesker, dog et strejf mere grålige. Deres oprindelse og afstamning er ukendt. Nogle lærde mener de er beslægtet med enten goblinoider eller trolde, mens andre ser dem som beslægtet med mennesker eller kæmper. Ogre kan findes over hele Imperiet, dog sjældent i større grupper. Det tætteste ogresamfund kommer på byer er de forskellige bjerg klaner, der rejser rundt i World Edge Mountains og i andre mindre bjergkæder. Ogre Samfund Ogrer generelt i menneske samfund Ogrer udgør langt fra en majoritet i Imperiet, men især i de større byer er de ikke et uvant syn, f.eks. er det største antal ogre samlet på et sted Altdorf. Ogre har mange funktioner i menneske samfund, men som regel er det en funktion hvor i deres størrelse og styrke kan benyttes, f.eks. som havnearbejdere, lejesoldater, livvagter, byggemænd og fabriksarbejdere. Bjerg Klanerne Ogrer lever i nomadiske klaner på en 20-50 individer, som er ledet af en tyrant, der er den største ogre i klanen, om det så er en mand eller kvinde. I det hele taget er de to køn er mest ligestillede i ogrersamfund, derfor deles de to køn om at gå på jagt, opdrætte de får og geder, som klanen har, og at opfostre deres unger. I ogres sagaer og myter fremgår det at i fortiden fandtes der større ogresamfund, hvor nogle var ledet af konger. Det eneste kongerige man dog har kunne konstaterer har eksisteret var det rige som Dronning Olzi Zog regerede. Da det skyldes at det var hende, der indgik en aftale, om at ogrer måtte bo i Imperiet, med Sigmar tilgængel for at Dronning Zor Olzi Zog's ogrer ville hjælpe Sigmar med erobringen af Imperiet. Mootland Et af de steder i Imperiet, hvor ogrer udgør en overraskende stor del af befolkningen, er i Mootland, da af ukendte årsager, måske grundet deres fælles store apetit, har ogrer og hobbitter et unikt venskab. Mange ogrer er i tjeneste hos hobbitter, især Quinsberry Lodge har en mindre hær af ogrer, som de lejer ud til deres medlemmer hovedsageligt som livvagter. Religion Ogrernes religion minder meget om shamanisme, da de tilbeder ånder, deres forfædre og deres gerninger, men de har også et stort fokus på at tilbede Mug Kark, der er en tvekønnet gud, som skabte verden, regerer åndernes verden, og frelste ogrerne fra det store kaos. Dog har mange af de ogrer som bor i Imperiet konverteret til den sigmaritiske tro, mens nogle enkelte ogrer i Mootland tilbeder hobitternes guder, dog selv om ogrerne har konverteret til andre trosretninger, så tilbeder de også stadig deres forfædre. Klanerne har ikke shamaner på samme måde som goblinoiderne har, da praktisering mere foregår ved enkelte bønner, dog ved større religiøse højtider agerer klanens tyrant ofte som en slags shaman. Vigtige Orger Dronning Olzi Zog: Legendarisk ogrerdronning, der levede på samme tid som Sigmar og hjalp ham med erobringen af hvad der ville blive Imperiet, som tak fik alle ogrer lov til at leve i Imperiet. Boss Hugo Throg: Nuværende leder af ogrerne, der er ansat i Quinsberry Lodge. Baron August Gutt: Efter at have gjort tjeneste i den imperielle hær, blev Gutt udnævnt til ridder og har steget i rangene i Rigsgarden og blandt de ledende mestre. Tyrant Emma Mag: Leder af ogrebattalionen i den kejserlige hær. Category:Race Category:Ogrer Category:Den Gamle Verden